


an untitled collection of junhui stuff i write when i'm in my feelings

by blushingjisoo



Category: Kpop - Fandom, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A Bad Boy With A Soft Heart, F/M, bc every chapter is different, hold me, i urge you to read the warnings pls, idk what this is but this junhui gives me feelings, lapslock, please read the warnings before every chapter bc im not putting them here, thank u for reading if u did, this is rly domestic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:04:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingjisoo/pseuds/blushingjisoo
Summary: ✩°｡⋆ you briefly catch his eye and you swear he smirks at you before walking off. it becomes a game; you can’t sleep, you go to your position at the window to scout for the man. he’s immediately hooked to you and he finds himself passing your window every single night. ⋆｡ﾟ✩{warnings, wordcount, etc will be posted at the beginning of each chapter, as each chapter doesn't have the same content or might be longer than the last. all of these thingies take place in the same universe, though they might not be posted in chronological order. however, aside from that, the first work in here is the first encounter and that stays concrete.}





	1. "mind if i join you?"

###### ☆･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*☆･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*☆･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*☆

 ** _word count:_** 427; drabble  
**_genre:_** suggestive fluff  
**_warnings:_** just junhui being suggestive lol

###### ☆･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*☆･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*☆･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*☆

you find him sauntering home, a red flannel tossed over his right shoulder, puffing on a cigarette as his arms sway lazily. he stops for a moment to take his last draw on it, exhale the smoke, and flick it to the ground. he stomps out the ember and continues walking. you had never seen him before but you were so entranced by his very being that you found yourself staring at his dark figure under the street lamps one sleepless night. you leaned against your window, only donning a long-sleeved shirt and panties, steaming hot tea licking warmness against your lips from a ceramic mug. you briefly catch his eye and you swear he smirks at you before walking off.

it becomes a game; you can’t sleep, you go to your position at the window to scout for the man. he’s immediately hooked to you and he finds himself passing your window every single night. one night, you decide to be brave and climb out onto the roof with your tea. you hadn’t seen him for two nights so you assumed nothing could calm you down for sleep if it wasn’t a nice cup of tea under the stars. around 2:30 am, a familiar figure approaches your roof, the same lazy smirk painted on his mouth.

“hey. mind if i join you?” he shouts up to you. you nod and on cue, he begins shimmying up the gutter as if he’s been doing it his whole life.

he plops down next to you and you’re surprised by how handsome he actually was up close. he was definitely asian. he had jet black hair and deep, obsidian pits for eyes. the stupid smirk was still on his lips and by the way you stared, it wouldn’t go away anytime soon. 

“do you always tease strange men by standing by your window in nothing but oversized shirts?” he croons, almost in a teasing tone. you roll your eyes and sip your tea, curling up slightly. you think that wearing shorts under your shirt was now a mistake. pants would have been a better option. however, the heat coming off of this man was almost overwhelming, in your opinion. “it’s not an everyday thing, but it became a nasty habit one night when i couldn’t sleep.” the man chuckles softly, looking up your legs. “don’t worry, i have shorts on under this.” his eyes meet yours and he mumbles something to the effect of, “if my mother didn’t teach me manners, i’d say ‘those are in my way.’”


	2. "don't call me babe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so,,, i haven't posted here in a really long time and i'm so sorry ;-; shortly after i posted part 1, i started my first job!! i've been so busy there, but i've slowly been adding to the google doc containing the little fic thingies (which i'll add here sometime) with the time i do have. i have a lot of junhui feelies and that doc is always growing in length. ANYWAYS i wanted to add something since it's been so long. this is two bits of a longer fic i was writing, hence why there's a lot of breaks in it *sweats*. i /really/ wanted to publish the longer fic in its entirety. maybe sometime in the future i'll delete this chapter and post the whole thing once it's all finished and polished up. for now, however, i'm posting this bc it's i've been proud of this ever since i began writing it. to whoever's still reading, i'm so sorry for the long break and thank you for sticking with me in my absence. also, thank you to everyone who took the time out to read my work.

###### ☆･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*☆･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*☆･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*☆

 ** _word count:_** 1,159  
**_genre:_** angst, suggestive  
**_warnings:_** lots of angst and mentions of smut ahead!!

###### ☆･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*☆･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*☆･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*☆

junhui: hey. got a minute?  
you: who’s asking?  
junhui: a local single in your area.

here we go again. ever since you gave him your number, you’ve been either doing one of two things: hooking up over the phone or fighting about something. luckily, junhui was in a flirty mood and you were slightly more needy than usual.

you: yeah i have a lot of minutes, what’s up?  
junhui: can i call you, cutie?  
you: give me 5 minutes

you give yourself time to slip your bra and shorts off, slipping on the yellow and white flannel he just so happened to conveniently “leave” on your front porch one night after climbing from your roof. it still smelled of him; bonfire and faint cologne. it sent your senses ablaze, just in time for the exchange between you two.

you crawl in bed and facetime him, giving him a rather cute view in the flannel. he answered almost immediately. he looked at you with a predatory gaze, his lips curling up ever so slightly at the sight of you wearing his clothes. “i’m flattered,” he rasps out.

he is very obviously aroused, no doubt about it. the way he’s looking at you makes you blush. you want so badly to invite him over so he can officially have his way with you, but you were a simple woman and you didn’t sleep around simply because you didn’t want to. (plus, he was out of town with family.) yet you thought by some odd stretch that junhui was different; the way his eyes absolutely ravished you whenever you two called had your insides twisting in something akin to adoration, but not quite. 

however the fact of the matter was that he only looked at you like this when you were turning him on. you had to remind yourself of that on several occasions.

putting your feelings aside, you sit up on your knees and unbutton the flannel slowly. he watches with baited breath as you hold the clothing together at your breasts, letting it fall off of one shoulder. “junhui… come undress me…” you almost whine. he bites his lip and tries to not lose his composure completely. “damn, baby girl. if i wasn’t out of town, i would fucking destroy you.” what a liar, you inwardly roll your eyes. he was so good at lying to you. he could look you in the eye and tell you he loved you just for some ass.

you vowed to yourself to not fall for his type. you tried so hard. you had made it this far in life without getting roped up in some fuckboy’s web of bullshit, but somehow junhui had you absolutely convinced he was different; all while at the same time being almost too transparent about his true intentions with you. he wouldn’t have any use for you other than some whore he could call if he were lonely.

after your call, you hang up without saying goodbye and you curl up, allowing yourself to pretend the bonfire smell on his jacket is the smell of you burning alive.

\-----

junhui: hey  
junhui: cutie  
junhui: come to your window  
junhui: i hope you’re having trouble sleeping because i want to see you

all of those messages were sent at 3:21 am. you hadn’t bothered to message junhui after your previous call. you hadn’t bothered to get up to look and see if he were still there. it was 5:10 am now, he couldn’t still be there. if he were a man with sense, he would have left when his texts weren’t answered. you sighed, sitting up and looking at the discarded flannel. nausea flowed through you. you pulled a different shirt on before pulling yourself up to go over to the window.

your eyes almost widened at the sight of junhui sitting cross-legged under the street lamp you first saw him under. he was playing with small pebbles on the sidewalk like a small child. he’s been outside of your apartment for two whole hours. you clutch your stomach as it churns with nauseating adoration. he lifts his head and he staggers to his feet as soon as he sees you. you swear you see him give you a genuine smile as he gestures for you to open your window. 

you reach for the window and he watches you. you see he’s definitely smiling at you. not that stupid smirk that’s constantly painted on his face or the smile he wears when he’s moaning your name and saying vulgar things he wants to do to you - no, he’s giving you a smile that’s genuine and almost convinces you to open it. 

he only sees you as a fuck toy, you remind yourself.

you lock your window and the look on his face melts from happy and hopeful to… broken? sad? angry? no, no no no. junhui couldn’t be broken; junhui broke people before they broke him. he never gave people a chance to break him. you watched him as his eyebrows furrowed in confusion before he looked down. he reached in his back pocket and pulled out a cigarette. he lit it and looked up at you, hoping you’d change your mind. however, you pulled your curtain shut and flopped back onto your bed.

you weren’t going to fall for it anymore.

\-----

monday, 12:12 pm  
junhui: what the fuck was that this morning

tuesday, 2:45 am  
junhui: come to your window

tuesday, 10:37 am  
junhui: call me?  
junhui: i need to talk to you

wednesday, 1:20 am  
junhui: please come to your window…

these texts from junhui were getting on your nerves. you wished he would just stop texting you and give you space. you sigh, deciding to just… humor him for the last time. you open your curtain and nearly scream. junhui had climbed up onto your roof with the intent on knocking on your window. there were dark circles under his eyes and his calm, cool persona was long gone. the cocky and smirky junhui you’re so used to was replaced with a jittery and manic version that, you had to admit, you were frightened by. you open the window and for a solid fifteen seconds, junhui stares at you. he seems to study your face carefully before climbing into your window. this was your first time seeing him while you both were standing. he towered over you; his posture, puffed out and “confident”, completely overwhelmed your mouse-y presence. he gives you that same genuine smile again and you want to smile back. you want to so badly, you have to fight it back. you shake your head softly. “junhui, i can’t talk to you anymore.” 

junhui’s face falls and he wants to ask you why. he wants you to feel the same way he feels; then again, what did he feel? he scratches his head and rubs his forehead, unsure of the feeling coursing through him and why it felt like a physical pain. “i…” he begins, but he shakes his head. he didn’t have women lining up at his door nightly. he didn’t get bombarded with friends when he went out. he was confident, sure, but most women avoided him because they took his confidence as creepy. he finally thought he had struck gold with you. you didn’t push him away like every other woman did and that alone made his cold heart beat slowly. 

there was no resolution here. it was over and junhui couldn’t even fathom it.

he decides the best sort of resolution would be to crawl back out of the window he crawled through, but of course his mind, his heart, and his emotions are in completely different places. his mind is being logical and telling him to leave you alone. his heart is physically aching to the point to where it hurts to even breathe, let alone form a proper sentence. his emotions are completely haywire and he doesn’t understand why something as simple and replaceable as a woman is making him feel as if he’s fallen ill. he’s never felt the rush of love; never even felt the high of being completely intimate with a woman. he’s never been in someone’s room until 3 am, sneaking out as to not give away any trace of the night’s actions. maybe that’s where his complete paralyzing fear of getting hurt comes from. 

“babe, please tell m--”  
“don’t call me babe. i just-- i-i can’t hear it right now.”  
‘but why not? i need an answer as to why you’re suddenly pushing me away.”  
“i don’t have to give you any answers, junhui. now leave. pl-please.”  
your voice cracks and both yours and his eyes widen equally. you cover your mouth and, against your will, a tear slips down one of your cheeks. you squeeze your eyes shut and look down, brushing away the tear and clearing your throat.  
“junhui, leave now. i won’t say it again.”  
junhui takes the hint and crawls out of your window. he turns around to (hopefully) sputter out the overdue confession he had been holding in, but he was greeted with the sight of you tearfully slamming the window shut and pulling the curtain closed. junhui did as he had been doing for the past few weeks and he climbed down the gutter, plopping onto the ground and rubbing his eyes. were there tears forming? of course. his heart was just broken. his emotions were just broken. his mind was just broken. the sight of that tear streaming down your cheek had all of his senses burning. this is where he would light a cigarette and smoke until his stomach churned, but for some reason his motor skills were failing him. he staggered down the sidewalk with a vacant look on his face.

he’s certain that nothing could fix how he feels. no amount of money, cigarettes, alcohol, potential hookups; nothing could fill that void that was just created. not even you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this takes place,,, i wanna say a few weeks after part 1? they're not dating but they have feelings for each other. this isn't the end for them so don't get mad at me for leaving it how i did ;-; something happier and fluffier will be coming soon, i promise!! i hope you enjoyed everything i've posted thus far and i'm going to try to post more frequently!!
> 
> -k

**Author's Note:**

> alright so the explanation as to why this is so short is simply this: i'm just setting the scene for this thing. i wrote this one night out of a fit of inspiration and i really liked the image of junhui in this universe, honestly, so i decided i would continue on with writing about this weird... thing... that junhui and the reader have. if you think this is rather incomplete, i'm sorry!! i am writing more and adding to it soon so if you happen to like this, leave some feedback!! i'd appreciate it so much!!
> 
> \- k.


End file.
